


Operation Lab Coat

by kelspots



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, carlos gets really into science, cecil gets really into lab coats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelspots/pseuds/kelspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is way too focused on something not that important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Lab Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverlivingGhosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlivingGhosts/gifts).



He tries to use this particular trick sparingly. Carlos is a professional after all, and his Science is Important. Plus he gets so flustered in front of his coworkers when Cecil comes by the lab - adorably so, Cecil thinks, but he would hate for Carlos to think he's embarrassing him on purpose. And then there's that small part of Cecil that wants to keep the element of surprise on his side. It wouldn't do to have Carlos getting used to this.

That's why he lets it slide when Carlos gets home later than usual two nights in a row that week. But then it's three nights out of four, then four of five, and Cecil can't help but inquire about what's taken so much of Carlos's attention. It's (fortunately) nothing life-threatening or dangerous. It's not time-sensitive, or even particularly interesting to someone who grew up in Night Vale. But Carlos, who had adapted so well, was scientifically fascinated by so many things that Cecil found commonplace, so it wasn't like this was an uncommon occurrence. Still, it was the weekend, so Carlos's pet project would be just fine at the lab.

******************************

Saturday morning usually meant sleeping in, lazy cuddling, and if one of them was feeling particularly inspired, breakfast in bed. This Saturday found Cecil woken up way too early by a mug of coffee being plunked down on the night stand and a kiss to his temple. 

"Whuzzah?" Cecil mumbled. "Carlos? Come back to bed."

"Go back to sleep, Cecil. I'm just going to pop over to the lab for a bit." Carlos seemed preoccupied as he pulled on a shirt and picked up one of the lab coats hanging on the back of a chair.

Cecil pouted sleepily. "But it's Saturday. And early. And it's too cold in bed without you."

Carlos kissed the tip of his yawning boyfriend's nose. "I won't be long. I just want to check on some things since no one will be there to interrupt me. Get some more sleep, I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone."

Cecil was asleep again before the front door clicked closed.

********************************

Several hours later, a better-rested but slightly miffed Cecil was texting his still-absent love. 

_I woke up and definitely noticed you were still gone. Wrapping things up at the lab?_

_yep just a few mins & I'll head home_

Cecil headed for the shower so he'd be ready when Carlos got home. Maybe they could take a picnic down to the definitely-not-a-waterfront-recreation-area-never-was, then perhaps the new ice cream speakeasy the Gutierrezes had opened up. As he toweled himself off, he called out.

“Carlos? Carlos where are you? I was thinking we could pack a…” Cecil trailed off as he realized he was alone in the apartment. With a sigh, he picked up his phone. No new texts, but looking at the last one that Carlos had sent, he now noticed the lack of punctuation and capital letters. Carlos only texted like that when he was really distracted, which meant he was probably still at the lab and still way too focused on something not-as-important as his boyfriend. His currently naked boyfriend. His currently naked and slightly angry but getting an idea boyfriend. Cecil smirked and grabbed the cleanest lab coat he could find. Buttoning it around himself, he slipped on some shoes and grabbed his keys.

The drive to the lab seemed to take decades, but he knew it was just that his perception of time was skewed by anticipation, not actually years passing. This time. Finally, he parked next to Carlos’s car, the only one in the lot. Stepping through the main door, Cecil toed his shoes off then pushed open the door to Lab A, the only room with a light currently on. He stepped up to the nearest table and waited.

The door latched shut, the sound echoing around the quiet space. Carlos’s head popped up from what he was studying. “Cecil! What are you doing here? How did you get here so fast? Didn’t you just wake up?” With a glance to the (useless, really) clock on the wall, Carlos’s face fell. “Oh no, I did it again, didn’t I? I’m so sorry, I just got wrapped up in- wait, are you wearing my second favorite business casual lab coat?”

“Yep,” Cecil replied offhandedly, leaning his hip against the lab bench and putting his hands in the coat’s pockets. “I figured I could come help you with your experiments, but I wanted to be dressed properly.”

“Oh. Oh! Sure, uh, I could use an extra set of hands here, if you want to help. I was just...not wearing shoes? Um, I mean, you’re not wearing shoes? I mean, WHY aren’t you wearing shoes? Or, for that matter, pants?” A bewildered Carlos was taking stock of Cecil’s clothes, or obvious lack thereof, as Cecil came around from behind the bench and began stalking toward his prey, er, boyfriend.

“I was just so excited to spend the day with you that I must have plain forgot to put any clothes on! Good thing I grabbed your coat or I’d be completely naked. Instead I’m just completely naked...in your lab coat.” Cecil stopped next to Carlos and leaned down, threading his fingers through that perfect hair and bringing their lips together.

Carlos raised his hands to the buttons keeping him from all of Cecil’s skin. As soon as he got one undone, Cecil quickly stood up. Carlos let out a sound that was definitely not a whimper and followed, trying his best to resume kissing and/or undressing Cecil.

Cecil took a step back, playfully asking, “I thought you needed help with your Science? I mean, you’ve been working late this week, and this morning you left me all alone to come here on your day off, so this must be pretty important, right? I’ll just button this back up-”

“No! No buttoning. Cecil, I’m sorry that I've been neglecting you lately. This is definitely not as important as you are, and absolutely not as important as you. Wearing only. My lab coat.” Carlos closed the gap between them, smoothing his hands down Cecil’s front. “I insist you let me make it up to you, preferably right now,” he breathed against Cecil’s lips.

“Oh Carlos,” Cecil sighed happily. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
